Quand bella est saoule
by or elise
Summary: os: Bella a trop bu et cela pourrait lui réserver des surprises !  tous humains. première partie romance/humour et 2ème partie romance/drama
1. Chapter 1

bonjour j'avais cet os en tête et j'ai décidé de le publier , je remercie **htray2000** pour ses conseils et puis pour la correction de cet os .

**couple:** edward/bella

**rated:** M (ATTENTION LEMON ! )

**résumé:** Bella a trop bu et cela pourrai lui réservé des surprises ! tous humains.

les personnages appartienne a S. MEYERS je ne fais que jouer avec eux .

sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture :

* * *

><p><em><strong> o0O Qand bella est soule O0o<strong>_

Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de venir ici ou plutôt de me laisser trainer dans ce lieu de débauche !

Vous vous demandez sûrement qui je suis et pourquoi je râle? Je suis Isabella Swan et j'ai 18 ans mais je préfère Bella.

La raison de mon humeur massacrante, c'est le fait que pendant nos vacances à New York, mes deux meilleures amies m'ont obligée à enfiler une robe verte émeraude avec des escarpins de huit centimètres (voir les liens pour la robe et les escarpins sur mon profil ), alors que je suis d'une maladresse effarante . Mais c'est pas le pire non ! Elles m'ont affublée de cette tenue pour me trainer à une soirée organisée dans le bar de notre hôtel !

C'est pourquoi maintenant ça fait plus d'une heure que je suis accoudée au bar à enchainer les manzanas coca et les vodkas pendant que celles qui se prétendent être mes meilleurs amies (Alice et Rosalie) dansent depuis tout ce temps collé séré l'une avec un blond et l'autre avec un brun. Et pour oublier que je suis seule et dans l'incapacité de danser à cause de ma maladresse je commande un autre verre au barman. Ma tête commence à tourner depuis un bon bout de temps déjà et je ne sais presque plus comment je m'appelle. En plus, j'ai perdu les filles de vue.

Donc c'est dans un état proche de l'inconscience que je décide de rejoindre ma chambre d'hôtel. Je me faufile tant bien que mal entre les personnes et atteins enfin la sortie.

Je marche doucement pour ne pas tomber car mon état et mon incapacité à marcher sans tomber sur une surface plane ne m'y aide pas vraiment.

J'atteins l'ascenseur et fixe pendant un moment le bouton car je vois flou et celui-ci se retrouve donc en double. J'arrive tant bien que mal à appuyer dessus. Une fois dans l'ascenseur le même problème se pose et je réitère la même épreuve pour enclencher le bouton du 10ème étage.

Je ne fais même pas 20 mètres dans le couloir que je tombe sur mes fesses. J'essaye péniblement de me remettre debout mais ce n'est pas chose aisée de par mes tallons. Quand je me remets debout je titube jusqu'à ce qui semble être la porte de ma chambre. J'essaye de l'ouvrir mais m'aperçois qu'elle est déjà ouverte. Cela ne me gène pas plus que ça car dans ma tête tout est embrouillé.

Je rentre dans ma chambre et j'enlève dans le silence et le noir mes escarpins et ma robe que je laisse tomber au sol, puis je me dirige jusqu'au lit deux places dans lequel je m'allonge. Tout est flou et bouge autour de moi et c'est dans cet état que je m'endors.

Mon mal de crane plus les rayons du soleil ont raison de moi et j'ouvre doucement les yeux. Je croise deux magnifiques émeraudes qui me sont totalement inconnues et qui semblent me détailler. Je prends conscience peu à peu que je suis dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien avec un homme tout simplement divin.

- Je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de chambre et de lit sublime créature. Dit-il d'un ton léger et moqueur**. **

Sa voix sexy m'émoustille au plus haut point. Mais la gène et la honte prennent place en moi et je rougis violemment car je me retrouve en sous vêtements noirs en dentelle dans le lit d'un homme qui ressemble à un dieu.

- Excusez-moi, j'avais trop bu et … dis-je précipitamment en bafouillant avant qu'il ne m'interrompe :

- ça ne me gène pas, bien au contraire de me réveiller à côté d'une jeune femme aussi belle ! Dit-il d'un ton séducteur.

C'est ainsi que ma gène laissa place à mon désir. Il me regarda intensément pendant de longues minutes et je pus me noyer dans ces magnifiques bijoux qu'étaient ses yeux. Pendant cet échange troublant je pus remarquer comme un feu dans ses prunelles enchanteresses. C'est alors qu'il déposa fougueusement et avec passion ses lèvres douces et sucrées sur les miennes.

Et c'est dans un empressement qui m'était totalement inconnu jusque là, puisque j'étais encore vierge, que j'enlevais le tee-shirt avec lequel il avait dormi et le balançais au sol. J'observais pendant un moment son torse sans défaut puis déposais ma bouche puis ma langue sur ses tétons. Il émit alors un grognement rauque totalement excitant. J'aurais dû avoir peur puisque c'était ma première fois mais étonnamment je me sentais bien, comme si c'était naturel et habituel, comme si j'étais enfin à ma place dans ses bras à lui.

Tout s'enchaina comme dans un rêve, il vénéra mon corps et me délesta de mes sous vêtements, je fis de même avec son boxer. Il prit un préservatif et se l'enfila. Puis me pénétra, je ressentis un plaisir immense et aucune trace de douleur. Cet instant de pur plaisir dura un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne notre apogée en même temps.

C'est comme ça que l'on s'endormit l'un à côté de l'autre. Plusieurs heures après je me réveillais alors que lui était toujours endormi. Je me levais doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et me rhabillais. Je cherchais ensuite un bout de papier et un stylo et écrivis :

_Merci pour ce merveilleux moment, je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie._

Et c'est comme ça que je quittais la chambre pour rejoindre la mienne pour pouvoir faire mes bagages. Je rejoignis Alice et Rosalie pour que l'on prenne notre avion direction Forks.

Pendant le reste de mes vacances d'été Rose et Alice me trainèrent dans les magasins mais chaque soir je repensais à mon magnifique apollon aux yeux verts. Plus d'une fois mes amies m'ont surprise dans mes pensées avec un sourire nostalgique et elles ont essayé de me questionner mais à chaque fois j'éludais ou changeais de sujet. Je sais qu'elles s'inquiétaient pour moi car j'étais souvent dans les nuages mais je ne voulais pas en parler car c'était notre secret à mon inconnu et à moi.

Un après midi seule chez moi car Charlie travaillait et alors que j'avais échappé à mes deux folles de meilleures amies la sonnette retentit.

Je partis ouvrir et tombais nez à nez avec mon bel inconnu. Il me dit avec un sourire et les yeux pétillants :

- Isabella quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai lu ton mot j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir. Car la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble était merveilleuse, je n'avais jamais ressenti ce que j'ai ressenti avec toi. Et au matin quand j'ai vu que j'étais seul j'ai ressentis un vide en moi et j'ai su que tu étais unique et la bonne personne. Alors j'ai fait toutes les recherches possibles pour te retrouver et me voilà. Isabella Swan voulez-vous m'épouser ?

* * *

><p>j'espère que vous avez aimer ;) dites moi se que vous en pensez par reviews sil vous plais !<p>

merci de m'avoir lu ! gros bisous .

j'ai écris une courte suite qui sera triste mais je sais pas si je vais la posté alors dites moi si vous la voulez !

_**or elise**_


	2. suite et fin de l'os

Peu de temps après nous nous mariâmes. Ce jour fut l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Edward était si beau dans son costume et il arborait son fameux sourire qui me faisait craquer à chaque fois.

Notre nuit de noce fut magique tout comme notre première fois. C'est cette nuit là que nous avons conçu notre rayon de soleil, notre ange du nom de Carlie. Une magnifique petite fille aux boucles brunes avec des reflets cuivrés, les prunelles de son père et une peau de porcelaine.

**_Flash back :_**

Une fois dans la chambre, il m'embrassa avec dévotion. Il me souleva délicatement tout en continuant à m'embrasser. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches et il me déposa sur le lit à baldaquin. Je défis lentement les boutons de sa chemise et l'en délestai. Ma bouche puis ma langue vénérèrent le torse imberbe de mon amour qui émit un gémissement rauque.

N'en pouvant plus Edward se positionna au-dessus de moi et m'ôta la magnifique robe de mariée que m'avait confectionnée Alice. Il parcouru ensuite mon cou de baisers ardents et détacha mon soutien gorge en dentelle et soie blanches. Edward pris mes seins dans ses mains et titilla puis tira sur mes pointes, sa langue remplaça vite ses mains et mes gémissements dus aux sensations augmentèrent de volume.

Sa langue traça un chemin de ma poitrine à mon ventre et arriva à la frontière où se trouvait mon string assorti à mon soutient gorge. Il le fit descendre le long de mes jambes à l'aide de ses dents, cet acte me procura mille frissons et fit grossir la boule de plaisir située au creux de mon ventre.

Mon amour passa avec tendresse sa langue et ses doigts sur mon bouton de plaisir et au bout d'un moment à subir ce traitement l'orgasme me submergea.

Je voulu à mon tour lui donner du plaisir donc j'échangeais nos places. Une fois sur lui je lui enlevai son pantalon de costume ainsi que son boxer. Je passai mes mains sur son imposante et magnifique verge ainsi que sur ses bourses.

J'approchai par la suite ma langue de son gland et la fis tourner sur celui-ci. Après l'avoir bien fait languir je le pris en bouche et appliquais un rythme soutenu. Edward se déversa en longues giclées chaudes que je m'empressai d'avaler.

Une fois remit de son orgasme il se mit sur moi et me pénétra de façon tendre. Il démarra alors une chevauchée ardente. Nous atteignîmes le paradis au même moment en criant notre plaisir mutuel.

**Fin du flash back**

Trois ans plus tard j'accouchais cette fois-ci d'un garçon du nom d'Anthony qui était le portrait craché d'Edward.

Tout les quatre nous vécûmes heureux, nos enfants grandirent et quittèrent la maison. Je me souviens de certains moments comme si c'était hier : moi dans les bras d'Edward en train de regarder Anthony courir après Carlie et ensuite la chatouiller, ou encore mes enfants recevoir leurs diplômes de fin d'études . . . Ma vie était belle et heureuse jusqu'à il y a trois jours où on m'annonça l'horrible nouvelle.

Edward était mort, le policier m'expliqua que l'on avait retrouvé sa voiture toute défoncée contre un arbre et son corps à l'intérieur. Il m'a dit ensuite qu'il était mort sur le coup et que c'était probablement un chauffard ivre qui s'était trompé de voie et qu'Edward, pour l'éviter, avait dû percuter un arbre. Ils avaient retrouvé des traces de pneu sur la route attestant ce fait. Ils n'avaient pas retrouvé le chauffard ivre et la colère et le désespoir prirent place en moi.

Je trouvais ça injuste que mon amour soit mort et que le chauffard ivre s'en soit sorti sans une égratignure et surtout, qu'il ne soit pas en prison alors qu'Edward, lui, n'avait rien fait de mal !

C'est pourquoi je me retrouvais là, les joues striées de larmes qui étaient apparues trois jours plus tôt, devant une pierre blanche où était inscrit en lettres dorées :

_A mon amour, je ne peux vivre sans toi car tu es ma vie et mon oxygène._

_A notre père bien aimé._

Tous les soirs, j'allais sur sa tombe poser une rose et lui parler de ma souffrance. Mais en dehors, je ne laissais rien paraître de mon état d'agonie pour ne pas inquiéter plus que ce que ne l'étaient déjà mes enfants et mes proches.

Mais un jour où nous fêtions noël la douleur fut trop forte. A chaque fois que je voyais mon fils, je revoyais Edward. Ses magnifiques yeux, son sourire en coin et tous ses tics, et je me souvenais de notre rencontre puis il me revenait à l'esprit qu'il était mort et que je ne le reverrai jamais.

Ce jour là, quand tout le monde fut couché, je fis un tour dans ma chambre pour me changer, puis dans la cuisine pour prendre ce dont j'avais besoin pour mettre en œuvre mon plan. Je partis au cimetière en ne faisant aucun bruit. Une fois devant sa tombe je lui dis comme s'il pouvait m'entendre :

_- Edward je t'aime, j'arrive mon amour !_

Je sortis de ma poche le couteau que j'avais pris plus tôt dans la soirée et me tailladai les veines. Je sentais peu à peu le sang quitter mes veines pour se répandre par terre. La douleur était intense mais rien en comparaison d'une vie sans Edward. Je me couchais lentement sur la tombe de mon mari.

On me retrouva le lendemain, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux clos, vêtue d'une robe blanche et baignant dans mon sang. J'étais enfin heureuse, j'avais retrouvé Edward.

C'est comme cela que s'acheva la vie d'Isabella Marie Swan Cullen.

_**o0OFIN**__**O0o**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>j'espère que la suite et fin de cet os vous a plut !<strong>_

_**une petite reviews**__** s'il vous plais ;)**_

_**si ça vous intéresse j'ai écris un autre os mais c'est un jasper/bella**_

Ce n'est pas ce que vous penser !

OS Un moment chaud entre bella et jasper. Bella est humaine et jasper un vampire. Surtout ne vous fié pas a ce que vous liser ou penser . . .

_**bisous or elise**_


End file.
